flipnote_hatenafandomcom-20200214-history
Flipnote Hatena Wiki
Flipnote Hatena is a website that allows you to view Flipnotes created with Flipnote Studio, which is a free DSiWare software title for the Nintendo DSi. You can add comments and add stars to Flipnotes that you like. In order to post Flipnotes to Flipnote Hatena you must be using Flipnote Studio software on a Nintendo DSi which is connected to the Internet. Benefits of Registration Anyone who accesses the Flipnote Hatena website can enjoy watching Flipnotes, but you can enjoy the site even more if you register for a free Hatena user ID. After you have registered for a Hatena user ID you'll be able to write comments on Flipnotes, add stars to Flipnotes that you like and also create your own channels for Flipnotes. Stars are used to rank a Flipnote’s popularity. Flipnotes which have earned a number of stars will be listed on the main page in the Popular Flipnotes section. Channels let you organize Flipnotes of similar types so you can easily find and watch them again. About Hatena Wiki Hi! We here at the Hatena Wiki are currently housing articles, and files. We are currently under construction, but you can help by creating a page in the Create a Page section below! Category Links | Creators | Channels | Terms | How To View Flipnotes When you want to watch a Flipnote on the Flipnote Hatena web site, click on its thumbnail icon and you will be taken to the Flipnote Page where the Flipnote will automatically begin to play. 1. Pause When you open a Flipnote's page it will automatically start to play, but if you move your mouse anywhere on top of the Flipnote a pause button will appear. If you click the pause button you can stop the Flipnote from playing and if you click again it will resume playback from where it last stopped. 2. Playback Mode You can change the way a Flipnote plays back with this button. Clicking this button will allow you to choose between Loop Playback or Play Once mode. The setting you choose will remain in effect for all of the Flipnotes that you watch. 3. Sound On/Off With this button you can turn the sound playback on or off when you watch Flipnotes. This setting will remain in effect for all of the Flipnotes that you watch. 4. PREV, NEXT The PREV button will take you to the previous Flipnote and the NEXT button will take you to the next Flipnote. For the Popular Flipnotes section these buttons will function in the order of the popularity of Flipnotes at the time that you opened the player window, and for Channels these buttons will playback in the order that the Flipnotes were added to the channel. 5. Creator Click here to view the username and profile icon of the Flipnote's creator. 6. Views The total number of times that a Flipnote has been viewed since it was posted on the site is displayed here. 7. Stars This displays the number of stars that a Flipnote has received. If you are logged in with your Hatena user ID you can also click the Add Star button to add more stars. You can add as many stars as you want to a Flipnote. 8. Downloads This shows the number of times that a Flipnote has been downloaded by Nintendo DSi users. 9. Command The command for that Flipnote is displayed. 10. Add Flipnote To Blog Copy and paste the code here to paste a Flipnote as a comment on Flipnote Hatena, or to post Flipnotes onto blogs. HTML code is used for most blog services, and Hatena Notation is used for Flipnote Hatena or Hatena Haiku. 11. Channels Displays the channel(s) the Flipnote is linked with. 12. Related Flipnotes You can view the Original Flipnote here or a list of Spin-offs that have been made from the Flipnote. Create a Page! Have a page you want to add? Create a page below! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Poll What's the best thing about Flipnote Hatena? Posting Flips! Watching EPIC Flips! Both! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse